justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue
The Statues of Pandak "Baby" Panay are political monuments in Just Cause 2. Description The statues are all about 10 m tall, and made out of dark grey concrete. The statues are identical and depict Pandak "Baby" Panay making a gesture of friendly greeting with his right hand. Destructibility Destroying one will award the player with 1,000 Chaos points and $5,000. They also contribute to the completion of the settlement in which they are located. They are usually guarded by one Elite and/or three regular Panau soldiers, but don't let that stop you from obliterating it. Sometimes in the park district of Panau City, no soldiers will be guarding them at all. .]] While the statue is technically 3 pieces (Legs, Torso and Head), if any one is destroyed the entire statue will be demolished. This works for Cranes as well. Unusually for concrete structures of this size, they have no reinforcing metal structures inside, which makes them relatively easy to topple. To bring one down, one could employ various means, but don't bother with gunfire as it is immune to any weapon weaker than a Minigun, or a mounted gun. Any type of explosives will do the job. What makes this unique, however, is its ability to be pulled down using the grappling hook, attaching it to a vehicle and then flooring it, similar to how statues of Saddam Hussein were destroyed by invading Americans and angry Iraqis. Depending on what part you grappled to, your vehicle will either be dragging the torso, arms, or head, but most ground vehicles can only take it down by attaching the hook to the head. It can also be destroyed by knocking something into it with enough force. Crashing an aircraft could do the trick but you have to keep the aircraft level before you jump out to prevent it from turning away and missing the statue. As with any of Panay's indulgences, destroying it causes Heat. Rico will also make a quip once the statue is destroyed, poking fun at Baby Panay: "Bye bye, Baby", "Talk about a 'Baby Boomer'" or "Ouch, that's gotta hurt the big man's ego.". Locations There are 90 of them distributed all over Panau, with a few more which only appear during missions. Panau City *8 in the Financial District. *5 in the Docks District. *13 in the Park District. *9 in the Residental District. Settlements outside Panau City *Bandar Baru Nipah. *Bandar Pekan Lama. *Bukit Matahari. *Cape Carnival. *Gunung Hotel Ski Resort. *Kampung Bahari. *Kampung Bunga Kertas. *Kampung Bunga Raya. *Kampung Cicak Hitam. This one is glitched. More info on that page. *Kampung Kayu Keras. *Kampung Nur Cahaya. *Kampung Papan Tanda. *Kampung Pohon Reput. *Kampung Redup. *Kampung Tok Dalang. *Kampung Tokong Dalam. *Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi. *Kota Istana Purba. *Lembah Cerah. *Lembah Delima. *Panau Falls Casino. *Panau International Airport. *Pekan Badak Bermandi. *Pekan Buah Melambak. *Pekan Desa. *Pekan Kesuma. *Pekan Lengkong. *Pekan Sempit. *Pekan Teluk Tengah. *Port Kepulauan Pelaut. *Pulau Dayang Terlena. *Pulau Delima. *Pulau Kait. *Pulau Naga. *Sungai Madu Leleh. *Tasik Cerah. *Tasik Permata. *Teluk Permata. *Three Kings Hotel. Around the Tanah Raya Highway The Tanah Raya Highway has 17 statues in regular play and 2 statues found only in missions West Tanah Raya *Inside the Tanah Raya Roundabout, on the southern side. X:9860; Y:10050. *East of Kuala Merah at the highway intersection. *On the northern side of the Unnamed market at X:9400; Y:7620 *Northwest of Kampung Tokong Tua at the highway intersection. *East of Kampung Sirip Tajam, in the middle of the highway. Pelaut Archipelago *West-southwest of Sungai Cengkih Besar at the highway intersection. *Just north-west of Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil, close to a large bridge connecting Tanah Raya to the north-east islands in Pelaut Archipelago, on the north side of the highway. *Just south of the Emas Hitam Oil Refinery, along a public road. East Tanah Raya *Southwest of Tanah Raya Timur Beta, beside the highway. *East of Kampung Tanah Bernilai at the highway intersection. Panau Tengah Bay *North of Bandar Baru Cina, on the eastern side of the highway. X:17260; Y:17440. Other Locations *North-east of Pulau Ketam Besar, near the intersection at X:20440; Y:26370. *Beside the road between Kota Tinggi and Kem Gunung Belakang Patah, at X:21466; Y:15960. *North of Kampung Pasir Panjang near the coast, on the south side of the road. X:4705; Y:18820. *At the intersection east-southeast of Tanah Raya Timur Delta, where the bridge crosses the river. X:26400; Y:16350. *Just outside the Panau City Residental District and west of the junction on the M4 Highway. X:5460; Y:15675. Mission-Specific Statues *On top of the Carcavoda Mountain, during O Panay Redentor. *Kota Pantai Kuala, during Head of State. Trivia *If a clumsy AI driver/pilot crashes a vehicle into a statue with enough force, it will be destroyed. However, you will still gain heat, as long as you are close to the area that the statue is in. This may even rarely happen without the player's sight. *The statues are very similar to a statue of Saddam Hussein in Iraq. That statue was pulled down by an American armored recovery vehicle on live television during the war in 2003. That was a relatively famous event and the statues might be an Easter Egg. **Differences from Saddams statue: (1) The head (obviously); (2) Saddams statue didn't have a cane; (3) The platform holding Saddams statue was about as high as the statue; (4) Saddams statue was made of dark metal. *In the beta version of the game, the statue was somewhat possibly made of copper or iron. Ths can be seen during a loading screen, where Rico pulls down a gray statue that remains intact while falling. The texture was changed to stone during development. Glitches There's a few stature destruction glitches. For details see: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. See also *Giant statue of Salvador Mendoza in Just Cause (1). *Di Ravello statues in Just Cause 3. Videos Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Content